Never Expected
by Shigasu
Summary: DARK A/U B/V. Bulma has been raised by Frieza, as has Vegeta. Bulma is evil in this fic, Vegeta is also evil. What complications will ensue? Can these two overcme their bickering and overthrow Frieza? I UPDATED THIS FIC!!! *finally* (lol)!! Please R&R.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! I am back with a new project. I know I have three stories going at the same time, but I just have too many ideas. I would like to thank the people who read the preview chapter! Ok, so here is the prologue. Enjoy.  
  
*Summary of what is to come folks!!*  
  
Bulma is Frieza's accomplice. She is evil just like Vegeta, and also cold hearted. She is captured from a young age as the science genius and Vegeta is taken from his home planet for his strength. Vegeta is treated like crap, while Bulma on the other hand is treated like royalty for being his 'favourite'.  
  
Vegeta is cold and cruel as always. What happens when sparks fly between himself and Bulma as they grow older and meet each other? Already in their mid and early twenties, will they be able to join their dark forces together, and overthrow Frieza as supreme ruler?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Eight year old Vegeta looked coldly at his father. "I will not go!" He argued, this same conversation had been occurring again and again over the previous three days.  
  
King Vegeta sighed, growing tired of the same fight. Somehow it always ended in a stalemate.  
  
"Vegeta, this is not up for argument. We have no choice but to send you."  
  
The young Vegeta sneered, "But we are Saiya-jins! We can beat one tiny lizard, why must we always do what he says?"  
  
King Vegeta growled at his ignorant son, "If he was as you describe him, I would had squashed him a long time ago." Dark thoughts entered his mind. First Frieza had taken his mate, and now he wanted his son. He would be damned if he ever let that monster have his son forever.  
  
The doors of the throne room burst open and Frieza stormed in, seated in his hover carft, followed by a fierce looking Zarbon.  
  
"Vegeta!" Frieza barked, angrily.  
  
Chibi Vegeta took a step forward, growling at the lizard that dared to speak to his father in such a manner. He was silenced by the glaring look his father gave him. Chibi Vegeta crossed his arms and stood silently next to his father.  
  
As the lizard creature, Frieza, approached the throne, chibi Vegeta felt a shiver run down his spine as his gaze locked with that of the evil being's. Vegeta did not like the odd look that had flashed through the ugly looking man's eyes. If he even was a man.  
  
King Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the miniture man, and looked down at him. "What is the meaning of this, Frieza?"  
  
Frieza's face burned with fury, "I sent word for the boy to be handed to me three days ago with Zarbon! Why had this not been done yet?"  
  
King Vegeta hesitated as he answered, "I am deciding not to send Vegeta into your army."  
  
Chibi Vegeta smirked, he had gotten his way, finally!  
  
"WHAT?" Frieza thundered, making the King and Prince wince in surprise. "That was not a wise thing to do, not a wise thing at all." He spoke so softly, and yet the venom was unmistakable. As soon as he had come, he was gone.  
  
King Vegeta blinked a few times. That was easy, too easy, he thought suspisciously.  
  
Chibi Vegeta laughed mockingly. "Weakling!"  
  
That was all young Vegeta had said, and that was the last thing he said to his father and the final time he saw his father, the King, alive.  
  
*****  
  
They came to take chibi Vegeta away during the night. He had fought with all the strength he could muster up, but it was to no avail. They were too strong for him, they were fierce warriors and it was too much for the young boy to keep up with.  
  
They had beaten him black and blue with tears trickling down his angular face, until finally rendering him unconscious. Who knew that as he grew up, this was to be one of the first of a series of beatings he would recieve?  
  
That was the last time he had shed tears. Never would he forget the betrayal and deciet of the mighty Lord Frieza.  
  
With each beating from the lizard, he found himself growing colder and colder. Bit by bit, he was building up a possesive wall around his entire emotions, never once releasing them, blocking them away from everyone.  
  
Frieza wanted him to be a cold ruthless killer. Vegeta would one day show Frieza, just how cold and ruthless a Saiya-jin could be.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Four year old chibi Bulma sat wide-legged on the grassy banks beside the river that flowed by the large mansion known as Capsule Corporation. She had gone on an exploration of the nearby mini forest, of course it was only a bush, and had found a fascinating piece of coloured rock.  
  
Upon retrieving it, she had sat by the river to examine it closely, such was her intelligence that she actually knew what type of rock it was. Her shiny blue hair glinted in the rays of sun beaming down on her, causing a halo-like effect.  
  
She brought the partially shiny rock to her mouth, just to see what it tasted like. For an odd reason, she had always liked to taste rocks and it had been an annoying habit her mother had grown to hate.  
  
A large humming from above caused chibi Bulma to look up, her features twisted into a cute frown. A large round object began descending in the forest on the opposite side of the river, it was certainly an unusual sight for the four year old and she stared at it in wonder. She sat in this manner for a full ten minutes.  
  
At that point, Bulma's father who had been watching along with his daughter, ran to his sitting daughter and gathered her into his arms. He didn't know what was wrong, he just got a strange feeling that something ominous was about to descend upon their lives. The ship had looked completely sinister, with deadly metallic spikes bursting forth from the oval hull.  
  
Chibi Bulma protested at being gathered into her father's arms so roughly. She squirmed, her young mind not comprehending the danger that was on the outskirts of their lives. "Dada, wet me go!" She still had troubles pronouncing her 'L's.  
  
Dr Briefs looked in dismay at his bright young daughter, he tried to hush her. "Bulma, please."  
  
She giggled, deciding to adorn a sense of humor. "Buwma! That's me, see," she pointed at her name emblazoned across the front her pink t-shirt.  
  
"Shh!" He said rather harshly, as he gazed into the depths of the forest.  
  
Her lip began to quiver at her father's tone of voice. It was the first time he had spoken to her like that, and she didn't like it. She began to wail, but her cries were silenced as an unusual creature emerged from the forest. She tilted her head in curiosity, and squealed out loudly.  
  
"Dada! Wook at that! It wook's funny!" She giggled at the funny looking creature.  
  
Dr. Briefs looked in horror at his daughter who had caught the creature's, or more like monster's attention. His gaze switched from his daughter, back to the minature alien creature that was now descending upon them. Dr. Briefs unconsciously gripped his daughter tightly, causing her to wriggle around even more and voice her protests.  
  
"Dada!" She squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. The creature was now standing opposite them, an unusual smirk gracing his face. As from no where, a considerably handsome green man stood by the smaller creature. He was undeniably handsome, and yet he was green. He would have seemed human if it was not for the green hue that graced his skin.  
  
Dr. Briefs did not like like the look of the two creatures. His sixth sense was telling him to get away, but he just couldn't do it. Like his daughter, he too was fascinated by the beings that stood before him.  
  
Bulma had stopped squirming by now and her gaze settled upon the green man that stood next to the mini lizard. Not realizing the intensity of the situation, the brave four year old spoke out. "Wook at them!" She exclaimed with wonder. "They're awiens!!"  
  
Dr. Briefs clamped his hand over his excitable daughter's mouth. "What is your business." He demanded, his voice only quivering slightly.  
  
The small lizard spoke, "Zarbon, why did we not know of this planet?" His question bared nothing evil, and yet sounded every bit as evil as he could have been.  
  
The green man shrugged aloofly, but remained silent.  
  
Bulma had managed to finally wriggle free from her father's grasp. Much to his dismay and utter horror, she had run right up to the lizard-like creature. Damn four year olds and their ever lasting curiosity.  
  
Bulma ran and looked up at the short creature. "What are you?"  
  
The creature quirked his eyebrow, tiring of the lack of activity on the planet. Until he saw the shiny rock in the plam of her tiny hand. "What is that?" He hissed at her, tyring ot see if he could intimidate the little child. She was indeed a rare specimin, with her blue hair and odd clothing. He noticed the gold locket she had donned around her neck, it seemed sentimental.  
  
Bulma looked down at the rock and smiled. "It's an igneous rock." She said in a factual tone.  
  
The one known as Zarbon held back a smile, or was it a smirk.  
  
"You may address me as Lord Frieza. How did you know what it was?" He became intrigued with the young girl's intellect.  
  
"Well, Word Frieza," she spoke politely, "I wearned it! Dada says I'm a genius!" Could her head grow any more bigger?  
  
Dr. Briefs did not interfere with the exchange that was taking place. It seemed as though the lizard creature was calming considerably. He continued to watch in awe as his daughter spoke.  
  
Zarbon uncrossed his folded arms and crouched down beside the little girl. From his pocket he extracted a device, which looked like a squar glass object with an attachment piece on it. He handed it to her. "Turn it on." He urged her on.  
  
Frieza watched, an amused expression flitting across the usually cold face.  
  
Bulma looked at the object in her hand. She frowned, she had never seen a toy such as this.  
  
"Go on," Zarbon pressed. He didn't want to see the little girl get killed. This was the only way to save her.  
  
Bulma turned the object around in her hand, wonderously. She narrowed her eyes in determination and touched the glass screen. As her tiny fingers grazed over the the attatched piece she saw three buttons. One green, one red and the other blue.  
  
She looked up curiously, "What wiww I get if I turn it on?"  
  
You get to live, Zarbon thought silently. "Well little girl, you get to keep it if you like." He offered diplomatically.  
  
Bulma nodded, this was one thing she would love to have!  
  
Without hesiation she pressed the red button. The 'toy' bleeped on and she smiled triumphantly at them.  
  
Frieza stood in slight shock, how had she managed to know it would be the red button? Most people normally would have gone for the green button. He saw the fire and intelligence burn in her eyes. Perhaps he would keep her. She would come in useful later on in life.  
  
Zarbon nodded, "How did you know that?"  
  
She shrugged, "Easy, it's the one nearest to the piece of gwass. The wire has to be nearest, right?"  
  
Frieza nodded at the genius she showed. "Take her." He commanded to Zarbon.  
  
Dr. Briefs eyes widened at what he had just heard. He strode towards the trio and tried to gather Bulma into his arms, "No!" He pleaded, "Take anything but her! Please!"  
  
Zarbon snatched the little girl from his grasp. "She comes with us," he spoke dangeroulsy low.  
  
Bulma didn't know why they were fighting. Tears formed in her eyes as she was snatched from her father's embrace. She began thrashing in his arms, wanting to go back to her father. "Dada!" She screamed.  
  
Zarbon winced. She had a strong pair of lungs.  
  
Frieza wasted no time.  
  
Dr. Briefs fell to his knees, clutching his heart. He looked down in fear to see his chest adorned with a hole. He took one last look at his beautiful daughter, before everything became black and he fell face forward.  
  
Bulma looked wide-eyed as her father lay face down and motionless on the grassy bank. She watched in mild awe and horror as the grass around him became drenched in red liquid. Out of fear, she buried her head in the green creature's neck and wailed. She had no idea what was going on.  
  
Upon hearing the uproar occurring outside, Mrs. Briefs rushed outside. The sight she was greeted with was heart breaking. A blood curdling scream tore through her throat as she caught sight of her husband laying in a bloody mess on the red dyed grass.  
  
She rushed to his side, sobbing and trying to shake him awake. She looked at the green monster that was holding her daughter, seeing her much alive. Elated that her daughter had not been harmed, she made a mad dash to retrieve her, crying out.  
  
"Give her back to me! Don't take her." She sobbed. But by the time she had reached the creature holding her daughter, her entire being was disintigrated by Frieza.  
  
Bulma lifted her head out of the green crook of neck she had tried to hide herself in. She could have sworn she heard her mother's voice. There was nothing. Chibi Bulma looked around, confused by where she had heard the voice. Her young eyes landed on a pile of ash three feet away from where she and Zarbon were.  
  
Zarbon kept a stony face as he saw tears well up in the child's eyes and soon wailing could be heard echoing around them.  
  
Frieza cackled, "Such interesting aliens these people are. Don't you think Zarbon?"  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza." There was no emotion in his tone.  
  
"Take the girl to the ship. Keep her there, she has much to learn."  
  
Zarbon grew confused, "Are you not coming, master?"  
  
"Of course I am! But someone has to eradicate these useless creatures." Frieza smirked before blasting off towards a populated area.  
  
Bulma's wailing had calmed to sniffles as the terrible lizard left. But soon she began to hyperventilate as she saw her father lying on the grass once more. Such was the extremity, that she soon passed out, never to remember her life before that terrible day.  
  
Zarbon looked at the girl in his arms. He saw a word written on her t- shirt, 'Bulma'. He shrugged, as he flew back towards the ship. He never knew that he would have grown so attached to the tiny girl, if he had he would have prevented it.  
  
There was no turning back now.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: There you go, that is the prologue! Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Ok, this is the first chapter. hope you all like it.  
  
*****  
  
The young woman with teal coloured hair looked miserably at her reflection. Her hair came down in soft curls and her cerulean eyes shone somewhat brightly. It was her twenty-third birthday, and exactly nineteen years since she had been rescued by Frieza.  
  
The satin gown which was now clinging to her body made her feel more than special. The pale blue colour of the gown complimented her features brilliantly. In her honor, Frieza was hosting a formal gathering in which many diplomats would attend. She was well renowned by the diplomats, through Frieza as his 'beautiful blue-haired genius'.  
  
Twenty-three years old.  
  
Nineteen years with Frieza.  
  
Had time gone by so fast that most of her daily activities had become a blur in her mind. It seemed so. Sighing, she applied the last of her make- up. In truth she despised the vulgar chemical's. They always made her face feel heavier than usual, which she absolutely resented.  
  
The other object of her hate was that she was being made to wear the ridiculous piece of cloth. She would much prefered to wear a spandex suit, but of course Frieza disliked the fact that she didn't dress womanly enough.  
  
Knocking on the door caused her to retract from her private thoughts. She smiled as she was greeted by the handsome, smooth skinned, older man, she had learned to have an affection for over the years!  
  
"Zarbon!" Her voice betrayed the happiness she felt inside at seeing him. He looked every bit as young as he was when she had only been a small girl.  
  
Zarbon smiled and bowed mockingly, "Ah, Madame." He held back a laugh as her features contorted into fury.  
  
"Must you mock me!" She huffed, crossing her arms in an annoyed manner.  
  
"Of course young one."  
  
She scowled at him, "I'll have you know that I am a young woman now. So kindly refrain from the 'young one' speeches you always give."  
  
His jaw twitched, "If I remember correctly, it was only the other day when you threw one of your many tantrums and blasted half of your guards to the next dimension, is it not?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So. So you behave like a child, so you might have the body of a woman but on the inside, you're just a mere child." His voice was teasing.  
  
Bulma looped her arm through his and literally dragged him out of the room. "Don't push your luck Zarbon! You know perfectly well I can have Frieza onto in a second, if I wished it!" Obvious triumph showed on her face.  
  
It was Zarbon's turn to scowl, "Yes, you seem to have him wrapped around your little finger."  
  
Bulma laughed evilly, "Jealous?"  
  
They reached the crowded hall, which was buzzing and teeming with noise.  
  
Zarbon snorted, "I am never jealous of anything. Don't get your wires crossed." He spoke somewhat angrily.  
  
Bulma sighed, "No fighting tonight Zarbon. We can fight tomorrow."  
  
He nodded in agreement and they both silenced themselves before entering the hall, and capturing almost everyone's attention.  
  
*****  
  
The flame haired man, in his late twenties, stood stoicly in the corner of the large hall. He despised such gatherings, he would much rather be in battle or on another Kami foresaken purging mission. The stuffy traditional garb was causing him to be more irritable than usual. He watched as Frieza spoke with one of the important diplomats.  
  
One minute the diplomat had been there, and the next he was gone. Sent to the next dimension by Frieza. Frieza stalked over to the next poor idiot to terrorize.  
  
Vegeta snorted, it was exactly how he remembered he lizard to be. Impatient and with a volatile temper. He had not actually met with Frieza in the last three years, missions and purgings had thankfully kept him away from the company of the lizard  
  
He had been in Frieza's services for twenty years to the exact day. He hated the lizard with more than a passion, it disgusted him.  
  
He looked down, scowling at the glass of red liquid in his hand. Why had he even bothered to come? He knew Frieza didn't give a damn what Vegeta did, as long as he didn't rebel against Frieza's demands, then everything would be fine. He remembered that he had rebelled on numerous accounts when he was a young, and had recieved bile rising beatings for his behaviour.  
  
Vegeta's face showed signs of the life of hardship he was forced to stay in. It can't have been twenty years since he was taken from his home, could it? Twenty years of suffering and working for his own enemy.  
  
He was one of three Saiya-jins alive. This thought plagued him more than anything. Somehow his world had been destroyed, he always took the bet that it was Frieza's doing, even though his Saiya-jin companions argued his thoughts and tried to lay the blame an a meteor shower destroying Vegeta- sei.  
  
Vegeta grunted, it was completely laughable. A mighty Prince, reduced to a servant.  
  
Silence came over the buzzing crowd. He looked up in confusion and saw everyone's face turned towards the entrance of the hall. Trying not to be too obvious, he made his way to a clearing in the crowd and observed as two people entered the room.  
  
One was Zarbon, of course, but it was the female that caught his attention.  
  
Vegeta smirked, so this was Frieza's renowned scientist? He had to admit that she was quite a beauty, but of course beauty was nothing compared to strength and Vegeta could tell right away that she had no strength to speak of. It was too funny for words.  
  
However, his actions betrayed his thoughts and his eyes trailed down her womanly form in amusement.  
  
She raised her eyes in his direction, and looked into them. He found that she held no emotion whatsoever in the cerulean depths. It was empty and devoid of feeling, just like his own.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes began twinkling in a strange manner.  
  
A jolt of electricity went down his spine as he saw her eyes searching his very own, his tail began to slightly unravel from his waist. He had never seen her before today and already she was causing him to behave oddly. She was trouble.  
  
Tearing his gaze away from her, he walked back to the hidden corner of the room. He stood silently and watched her, undetected, under hooded eyes. He watched as she disentangled her arm from Zarbon's and made her way fearlessly towards Frieza. Perhaps she would be his ticket out of Frieza's rule over him?  
  
He smirked, liking the thought very much.  
  
******  
  
Bulma stepped into the large hall and smirked as everyone's eyes were upon her. Her beauty had no bounds and attracted every male alien she had ever encountered. She raised her head smugly, but found herself falling into a pair of obsidian eyes.  
  
She found herself being sucked in. Desperately trying to regain control of herself, she looked at the man that stood a few feet away from herself and Zarbon. He was positively handsome, with richly thick hair, oddly shaped in the style of a flame.  
  
She had never seen him before tonight, and so she took no heed of his position here. Her eyes wandered back up to his flame-like hair, he was scowling furiously. What in the name of Kami was his problem? He seemed so serious, so deadly.  
  
He reminded Bulma of an angry candle that was burning, due to his fire shaped hair. Her eyes twinkled mischievously at him, as she silently contemplated on whether or not she could seduce the stoic man.  
  
She was highly disappointed when he turned away from her and walked in the opposite direction. Shrugging, she looked up at Zarbon who had been watching her actions carefully.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "What?"  
  
Zarbon shook his head and Bulma retrieved her arm as she saw Frieza speaking with an army General. She made her way to him excitedly, like a child. In many ways, it seemed as though Zarbon was always right. She was only a child in a woman's body. She smirked, a very good looking woman's body.  
  
She would use this to every advantage she could.  
  
*****  
  
Frieza had caught the exchange between his beloved pet and beautiful scientist. For nineteen years he had unconsciously kept them apart. He didn't know how they could have not met each other until this evening.  
  
They knew about each other, of course. But as far as recognition went, they had no idea as to what the other looked like.  
  
Frieza put on his best fake smile as Bulma approached him, a sour look was donned across her beautiful features. "Bulma! You do look stunning this evening." He complimented as his gaze travelled down her petite form.  
  
Bulma scowled at him, roughly yanking her dress down and smoothing the creases. She bowed at the General briefly and turned to respond to Frieza. "Thank you." She turned back to the General, "Would you excuse us please?"  
  
The General nodded, bowed and left their company.  
  
Frieza held back a laugh as he looked at his precious scientist. Without her, he would not have gained half the empire he had now. He waited for her to continue.  
  
Bulma almost stomped her foot, "Why must you insist on having such frivolous parties!"  
  
Frieza almost burst out laughing. "Why are you complaining? I thought you enjoyed these functions."  
  
She sighed loudly and spoke loud enough for everyone nearby to hear, "I normally do enjoy these functions, but not when you invite such drab company!!"  
  
The people surrounding them hushed as they heard what she said.  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow, the woman had quite a mouth on her. It was a wonder that Frieza even let her live. If he were to retort like the female did, then he would have been beaten to within an inch of his petty life.  
  
Frieza merely chuckled, "You are so difficult to please."  
  
Just then, a servant carrying drinks interrupted their conversation. "W- would you like a drink my Lord?" He stammered out, feeling greatly intimidated by the fiery woman next ot Frieza. She was ten times worse than Frieza himself!  
  
Frieza took a glass filled with red liquid and swirled it.  
  
The servant offered the hot-tempered woman a drink.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at the cowering servant. What a pathetuc figure he was! She snatched two glasses off of the tray, hurling the liquid in the glass straight at the servants face.  
  
The servant shook in fear slightly, this woman had been known for her short temper and fuse. Anything could set her off. He tried to gently dab away the dripping liquid that was running down his face.  
  
Bulma downed the other glass of burning liquid in anger. Without hesitation, she sent brain signals to the implanted ki chip in the palm of her hand and shot a ki blast to his chest, burning him terribly.  
  
She looked at him in rage, "Never, and I mean never interrupt one of our conversations SLAVE. Or next time it shall be your head!"  
  
The servant choked on his coughs as he crawled away, mortified by what the woman had done to him.  
  
Frieza tutted as he saw the servant drag himself away, tail between his legs. "My, my. We are in a temper today."  
  
Bulma set her jaw firmly as she looked at the retreating back. The evening hadn't even begun and she was already causing a scene. She scowled at everyone looking at them. "What are you looking at?" She snapped at everyone.  
  
They all looked away for fear of being blasted themselves, save for Vegeta who looked at her even more with intrigue. Surely this can't be the same scientist Nappa had mentioned? Hadn't he heard that the scientist had no physical power and yet here she was firing ki blasts as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Nappa had told him this news before he was thrown into the dungeon for trying to seduce the woman. Something which Frieza was not thrilled about.  
  
Frieza gave Bulma a warning look, "That's quite enough. Now, what is wrong?"  
  
Bulma pouted at the look being given to her, "I was on a scientific break through!" She lied. "And now I have to spend my evening with these pathetic bunch of diplomats and nobles." She began to whine.  
  
Vegeta sneered, she was indeed like a spoilt child. A merciless and frightening spoilt young child. He stood well away from the pair, not being detected but watching and listening to the scene unfolding before him. He was disturbed by a known, and much hated green man. Scowling, he addressed the elder man.  
  
Frieza looked at Bulma and contemplated her words, "Are you certain?"  
  
She nodded eagerly, her eyes coming to life.  
  
Frieza chuckled, "It's only for this evening, Bulma. Your break through can wait."  
  
Bulma glared at the tiny man evilly, "Fine, but I won't be held responsible for ANYONE'S death. Ok?" Maybe she could catch him out with that.  
  
Frieza smirked, "Fine." With the smirk still planted firmly across his face, he made his way to the opposite side of the hall. Wanting to frighten other petrified poor souls.  
  
Bulma pouted and crossed her arms. She stormed over to Zarbon, who was engaging in what looked like a heated conversation with the flame haired man she had locked eyes with earlier. She curled her mouth into a precarious smile, sliding over to them, wondering of she could indeed seduce the dark handsome man. She would have fun and if he didn't cooperate, well, she could always have him killed.  
  
Vegeta looked darkly at the blue haired woman approaching himself and Zarbon. Scowling, he decided to end their discussion there and then. "This is not up for debate Zarbon!" He hissed.  
  
Zarbon sneered at the smaller man, "Don't flatter yourself Vegeta. Just what the fuck are you doing here anyway-?" He was cut short as Bulma joined their company. He bowed to her slightly and introduced her to Vegeta, "This is Bulma. Frieza's highly regarded scientist."  
  
Bulma gave her most sexiest smile, "Charmed," she held out her hand, waiting for the flame-haired man to take it into his own and kiss lightly.  
  
Vegeta just looked at the hand, a funny look crossed his face and he hissed quietly into Zarbon's ear.  
  
Bulma frowned at being rejected and she dropped her hand angrily. "What, may I ask, is your problem?" She snapped at the man.  
  
Vegeta sneered at her, "Are you sure you're a scientist?"  
  
Zarbon didn't like where this was going, but he remained silent.  
  
Bulma glared at the man, "Yes, why?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "You seem more like Frieza's whore than his scientist."  
  
Bulma gaped at him. Never had she been spoken to in such a terrible way. "How dare you!" She screeched, once again drawing the attention of the people around the area they were standing in.  
  
Vegeta chuckled, she was indeed easy to anger. "Relax, woman."  
  
Bulma continued to gape at him. She had no clue who the man was, nor did she want to. She wanted him dead, wanted him tortured and thrown into the dungeons, where he could slowly rot away in his own carcass's stench. "Why you little-"  
  
Zarbon interrupted at this point. He could see the tremendous anger building up in the woman standing next to him. He definitely wouldn't want to be in the firing range when she finally exploded. "That's enough Bulma, why don't you go accompany Frieza for the time being. I'll deal with him," he spoke darkly, his tone betraying the calm features on his face.  
  
Bulma shook with anger, she had never been insulted like this in her life. Looking wildly around the room, she tried to search for Frieza. She knew Zarbon wouldn't do anything to the man, he was too nice for his own good at times. As her gaze landed on Frieza, she smirked. she would make the small man pay for the insult.  
  
Glancing back at the obsidian eyes, with great hatred, she smiled wickedly. "Be lucky I'm in a good mood." She walked away briskly, before he could retort with another of his cocky comments.  
  
Vegeta's jaw twitched, he knew the look on her face all too well. It was that of revenge.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bulma marched her way back up to Frieza, causing the diplomat with him to back away slightly. It was known that even Frieza didn't have that much of a temper as the fiery scientist. The diplomat slid away unnoticed by the pair.  
  
Bulma was red in the face from fury.  
  
Frieza noticed this and grew suspicious, "What is the matter?"  
  
Bulma grinded her teeth, "One of your so-called guests had the -gall- to insult me!" She glared across the room, still looking at the dark haired man.  
  
Frieza raised his eyebrow, slightly annoyed that someone would choose to insult -her-. "What did they say?" He asked darkly.  
  
Bulma looked at Frieza accusingly, "He called me your whore!"  
  
Frieza's eyes became ablaze with fury. "Who said that?" If it was anyone else other than Bulma, they would have run away at the fierce tone he had used.  
  
Bulma shrugged, having calmed down slightly, "I don't know who it was, but it's that man over there." She pointed in Vegeta's direction, making sure he saw them.  
  
"Vegeta.." Frieza breathed, quietly enough so that Bulma could not hear.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Frieza shook his head and smirked coldly. "Nothing of your concern. Do not worry yourself over him. I shall see to it that he is punished." Any incident in which he could punish the Prince was greatness in itself.  
  
Bulma smiled, satisfied by Frieza's answer. "I'd like to see him thrown in the dungeon by tonight and competing in our gladiator tournament in the coming week, with two or three good beatings thrown in for extra measures!"  
  
Frieza looked at her slyly, and nodded in consent.  
  
She looked briefly at the pair of obsidian eyes that were staring at her. Little did he know, he was about to get the shock of his life tonight.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry to stop there. The preview chapter has been taken out (obviously) but it will be back soon! Please review and let me know what you think of it so far. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: I'VE UPDATED!!!!!!! YAY!!!! hehe. So sorry about not updating for AGES. I know you guys must hate me. I'm so sorry!!!  
  
Hope you like this chapter.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
{Previously}  
  
Bulma smiled, satisfied by Frieza's answer. "I'd like to see him thrown in the dungeon by tonight and competing in our gladiator tournament in the coming week, with two or three good beatings thrown in for extra measure!"  
  
Frieza looked at her slyly, and nodded in consent.  
  
She looked briefly at the pair of obsidian eyes that were staring at her. Little did he know, he was about to get the shock of his life tonight.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vegeta yawned as he stalked back to his quarters in silent rage. The blood in his ears began to pound wildly and a sense of dread filled him. It was immensely laughable. Him, the Saiya-jin no Ouji, afraid? And what was he afraid of? A damn midget lizard. At that point, Vegeta had never hated himself so much. His pathetic state said it all. A Prince forced to do the dirty work of a sick lizard who had a power craze.  
  
The white walls of Frieza's domain flew past as he made his way to the room at an abnormally lightning speed.  
  
Halting in front of his door, he couldn't help but wonder to himself if he had done the right thing in insulting Frieza's renowned scientist.  
  
He smirked as he brandished a swipe key from his pocket. Nothing could compensate for the look on her face. It had been priceless... Beautifully priceless.  
  
A hard object hit him suddenly, on the back of his neck.  
  
Vegeta growled and fell forward into an unconscious state, his last thoughts had been of the certain blue-haired scientist he had encountered.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bulma shook out the teal coloured hair from her eyes as the force of wind picked up. She stood by her master in a snobbish and turgid stance.  
  
The crowd surrounding them were loud and vulgar, shouting obscenities at the fighting warriors that were clad only in spandex shorts, within the oval stadium. Both warriors were sweating profusely, even though they had only been in the ring for half an hour.  
  
Weaklings, that's what Bulma thought of them. She hated people who were weak, that was why she hated herself, but of course she had strength in the power of her mind. For this she was grateful, otherwise she might have been cast aside like the next piece of shit you rub off your shoe.  
  
The crowd roared with laughter as one of the fighters' fell on his buttocks with a loud thud, from prancing around.  
  
Bulma yawned and picked at her index fingernail, already being put to sleep with the almost comedic show. Both warriors had yet to land a punch on each other, instead of fighting they were more likely dancing around each other like eager butterflies. The reason why the 'warrior' landed smack dab on his ass.  
  
She looked down at her master with uninterested emotion simmering in her blue depths. She hated this kind of fighting. How ridiculous! Her eyes grazed harshly over his lizard like features. This man with horns and evil face, took her in from the cold world she knew, her home planet. Or was it not cold?  
  
She couldn't remember. Frieza had told her he had saved her from her garish world when she was only a young child. In any case, that was a long time ago and she had no insight into her past. It was as if it had been erased.  
  
He was not the best of persons, nor the kind hearted, but he was powerful. And that is what she craved for. The power. Frieza had enough power to control the entire universe and death was what Bulma had been taught to accept at a young age. She was taken from her home as a child prodigy that miraculously turned into the genius she now was.  
  
Now as she stood in Frieza's high court stadium, she had everything a woman could want. More importantly, she liked what she did. Because she couldn't remember her past, she had nothing to feel remorse over.  
  
So as the years grew on her heart grew colder by the day and was almost completely encompassed in ice. She now felt no compassion nor kindness towards others, or even remotely cared about what they thought. She lived how she wanted do and did whatever she wanted to, that is until Frieza steps into the equation.  
  
He sometimes gives her orders on what to do and what not to, almost as though she were his own daughter. This thought made her want to laugh. She had learned long ago that to laugh was inconvenient. She looked on in silent contempt at the battle commencing in the ring.  
  
She would love to get her laser gun and shoot both of them dead, straight through the heart.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Frieza chuckled as he saw the bored look on his companion's face. He looked up from his small hovercraft and gave her a rueful smile. "What is the matter, my dear sweet Bulma?" He said in a false sickly sweet tone.  
  
In all cases, she was like a daughter to him. Although she held no real physical power to speak of, Frieza took her in for her intellectual abilities. On a round trip, visiting one of his various planets, he had come across an untouched part of the universe.  
  
Tucked away into the corner of that galaxy, was a small planet. It had no relevance to speak of, but the people on this planet were entertaining for about thirty minutes before he blasted that planet to the next dimension.  
  
He distinctly remembered telling her, when she was a little girl, that he had saved her. He smirked, yes he had saved her indeed! Saved her from the kindness and love she would have encountered on that back watered planet, rendering her intellectual gift useless. He had taken her in the nick of time. If he hadn't, the lady beside him would not have been as much of a cold hearted woman as she was now.  
  
Bulma sent Frieza a withering look as he asked her the question. "Must we watch this?" She demanded, sounding almost child-like and spoilt.  
  
Frieza quirked his eyebrow. "Do you not like it, dear?"  
  
"How can I when they hardly fight!" She snapped back. She had gotten used to answering back to Frieza. She knew he would not harm her, he needed her genius. "Those fools are weaklings."  
  
He cocked his head and looked at the 'fighting' pair. "They are being forced to fight you know." He said reasonably, which was odd because he was hardly ever reasonable.  
  
She stomped her foot, "I don't care, one of them has to fight or die! I'm getting hot and dirty, all I'm saying is that they better start fighting soon or I shall personally kill them off myself!"  
  
Frieza let out a controlled throaty laugh. "Go ahead then, Bulma. Put them out of their misery." A daring tone graced his voice. As if to say that she couldn't do it.  
  
Bulma looked at him and held back an evil smile, "Is that a challenge, Lord Frieza?"  
  
"Of course it is, my little scientist." He countered back.  
  
"Fine." Her voice spoke volumes of confidence. Stepping down from the privileged booth they were sat in, she purposely made her way to the center of the ring, a ki transmitter had already been implanted into the palm of her hand.  
  
The two warriors caught the approach of the well known and respected scientist. They bowed, mildly shaking in fear.  
  
"M-Madame Bulma.." One stuttered out.  
  
"SILENCE!" She thundered, her anger getting the better of her. She really had to learn how to control her temper.  
  
They cowered in her presence.  
  
The crowd grew silent, the hushed murmurs dying out as the beautiful teal haired woman spoke.  
  
Bulma raised her right palm at both warriors and concentrated with tremendous force. She let her brain send signals to the laser ki chip implanted into the palm of her hand, and without a second thought blasted them both to the next dimension.  
  
The heavy silence weighed down on her slightly as she looked at the charred remains of the two warriors.  
  
Frieza smirked from his perched seat. She was learning fast in her twenty- third year of life. She was not, by far, as cruel as he would have liked her to be. But it would do for now. If it were him, he would have tortured those warriors to their death. Of course, it was Bulma's moment and he let her enjoy herself.  
  
The crowd suddenly burst into a rapturous applause, with hysterical laughter. It was indeed such an interesting show the petite woman had put on. They loved it when she was angered, of course not when it was directed at them, but at other people.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat and raised her hands to silence the crowd. She spoke clearly and fearlessly, "Make it known. Anyone else who so foolishly wishes to procrastinate the fight and inevitable death, shall in turn be killed without hesitation. By me!"  
  
The crowd cheered at the new rule, and Bulma made her way to back to the booth where she was greeted with the smirking Frieza.  
  
Bulma gave back an equally evil smirk and took her place beside her mentor.  
  
The announcer came into the center of the stadium, holding back a smile. "Our new fighters will be, Saiya-jin commander Nappa, versus, his Saiya-jin no Ouji!"  
  
Everyone hushed as the names were announced. Saiya-jin against Saiya-jin? Things were really going to get interesting now.  
  
Bulma had heard many things of the rowdy Prince. He was much like herself in many ways, but the fool chose to refuse Frieza's offer. Until this moment, she had never laid eyes upon the mysterious Prince, this would certainly be interesting.  
  
Fireza's jaw twitched in amusement at the mention of his personal and favourite pet.  
  
The fun was just beginning.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vegeta squinted as the door of the dungeon opened. Light blinded him, he hadn't seen light since he last disobeyed Frieza a few weeks ago. The ki dampening collar that choked his neck mercilessly was deactivated.  
  
He fell to ground on his eyes, the weight of it had been pushing him down to near insanity. He growled, never having been subjected to this when he had his pride intact and was the proud Prince of Vegeta-sei.  
  
One of the guards kicked him roughly. Vegeta grunted from the pain, magnified by the fact that he was wearing a power draining collar.  
  
Was this what his life was? Subjected to being a lizard's lap dog.  
  
"Get up, trouble maker! It's time to fight in the stadium." The guard hissed.  
  
Mustering all of his strength and most of his pride, stoic manner, Vegeta rose from the cold hard floor. The strength was slowly returning back to his limbs. Oh, he would show them trouble, he couldn't wait until he was out of this hell hole, to personally give Frieza a welcoming present. A whole right through his fucking homosexual gut.  
  
He walked out slowly, following the guard, with shackles still around his wrists and ankles. They clinked heavily with each agonizing step he took. He couldn't wait to make Frieza pay for abducting him when he was only a boy.  
  
Everyone had thought the mighty Prince had forgotten his vow of revenge, but one day, he will have it. He will have his revenge, even if it killed him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The harsh rays of sun assaulted his vision. He stumbled clumsily into the ring. It was so savage, to watch two people battle to the death, but it was the way of the Ice-jin. If he ever hated Frieza with a passion, it was now.  
  
The shackles that had restrained his body and ki collar around his neck, were now removed. The energy could slowly be felt returning to his body. It was pure ecstasy to the Saiya-jin no Ouji.  
  
As the strength slowly returned to his limbs, the jeering crowd caused him to look up at the vast amount of people seated and standing in the area. Roving his eyes over the unknown people, he desperately searched for any sign of Frieza.  
  
There he was. His eyes narrowed as they landed on the creatures lithe body. An instant flash of blue diverted his attention. Growling, Vegeta looked into two pools of deep cerulean. He watched, mesmerized, as they flashed from annoyance to amusement.  
  
So, she was the one to set this entire thing up. He almost regretted insulting her. Almost, mind you. The little minx had fire in her, he had to give her credit for that. Too bad he was going to kill her for this entire situation. He watched in curiosity as the smirk on her beautiful face widened cruelly.  
  
What did that mean...?  
  
Vegeta felt his heart leap in his throat.  
  
What had the commentator just said?  
  
That there was to be a Saiya-jin, fighting a Saiya-jin? But there were only three Saiya-jins that were alive, how could... His body convulsed as he realized who he was going to fight.  
  
His mentor, his trainer;  
  
His comrade. Nappa.  
  
He cursed Frieza a thousand times over. How could he be forced to fight one of the three only living Saiya-jins alive? He just couldn't do it, and yet he knew he had to. It was now survival of the fittest, relations be damned, pride be blasted.  
  
Vegeta had to survive.  
  
The colour drained from his face as he watched the stone gates open with a creak to reveal a large, muscled and bald man. An extremely pissed off bald man. The man walked up slowly to Vegeta as the referee stood between them. Rough, calloused, desert sand swirled around their ankles in a mystic dance.  
  
Vegeta glared at his opponent, regaining his composure.  
  
Nappa stared at his Prince. The only living Royal of Vegeta-sei left. He wanted to bow, but knew that it was not the appropriate time to. "My Prince," he started speaking in Saiya-go.  
  
"Shut up Nappa." Vegeta hissed, as much as it pained him to do so. "I will make this as painless as I can. Don't make it difficult for yourself."  
  
Nappa's eyes hardened, but he nodded as his Prince's words hit home. At least he would die an honorable death. At the of his Prince. He knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat the man that stood before him, but deep down he admitted that he didn't have the heart to fight him even if he had been strong enough to stand a chance.  
  
Vegeta growled, balling his fists. It seemed as though everything was moving in slow motion, the crowd, the swirling sand, heck even his blinking eyes. His insides shuddered at the thought of killing one of his remaining subjects.  
  
Two clear blue eyes pierced through the side of his face. He could feel her cold glare upon him, causing him to wince inwardly. How could she hold so much power over Frieza? Dammit, it just wasn't fair!!  
  
Vegeta snarled as the referee raised his hand in the air.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bulma looked at Frieza from the corner of her eye. This was quite a little twist. A sadistic smirk etched onto her face. So the little bastard that called her a whore, was a Saiya-jin? From what she knew of them, by Frieza, they were a pathetic race. All twiddly little brain dead monkeys. But this one had seemed so different...  
  
"Which one is the Saiya-jin no Ouji?" She asked coyly, assuming that it was the large bald one and hoping he would kick the smaller man's ass to kingdom come.  
  
Frieza chuckled, "My dear, it is the one with the hair. Vegeta."  
  
She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. He was a Prince...?  
  
"Who do you think will win?"  
  
The cheering noise of the crowd faded into the background.  
  
A cackle erupted from the elder lizard. "It is obvious who will win." Frieza smiled winningly as his beloved pet's eyes looked at their area of the stadium.  
  
Bulma frowned. She wasn't liking his cryptic messages.  
  
Her money was on the shiny headed Saiya-jin. After all, he was larger and looked more physically apt.  
  
But she had to admit that the Saiya-jin no Ouji looked much more menacing than his counterpart.  
  
A shiver raced up her spine.  
  
If he survived, she would definitely want to see how well he performed in bed as well as fighting. She could do with a punching bag. And he would be perfect for her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: There you have it! My lord you guys must have been waiting for a chapter of this for AGES! I'm so sorry, please forgive me, but at that time I had two other fics going. I've finished one, but I'm still writing the other one. I will update this as much as I can, depending on how popular it is.  
  
Love you guys, please review!!! 


End file.
